La prueba para ser esposo
by Kikky
Summary: La joven pareja esta por casarse pero las dudas invaden a Chichi ¿será Goku el esposo con el que siempre soño? ven y descubre como ella lo comprobó.


Aviso: Dragon Ball Z y todos sus personajes fueron creados por AkiraToriyama quien nos dios a los personajes mas hermosos del anime *-* gracias por ello (babas XD)

Holaaa hace un tiempo tenía el borrador en mi cuaderno este fic y por fin tuve el momento de pasarlo en limpio, esta situado luego de la pelea entre Goku y Piccolo, en el final de la saga de Dragon ball. Espero les guste este tierno fic n_n y gracias por leer!

La prueba para ser esposo

La joven de 19 años movió su cabellera negra quitándola de su rostro, acababa de darle una golpiza a un hombre que doblaba su edad, ella estaba aburrida y cansada de luchar contra los pretendientes que le imponía su padre y contra aquellos que cada día le acosaban. Sentía rabia por haberle creído a aquel niño de nombre Goku que iría a pedir su mano en matrimonio, había llenado su corazón de esperanzas y sueños que al cumplir los 16 comenzaron a declinar, ¿por qué esa edad? Pues por que a esa edad ya podía contraer matrimonio y desde aquella edad había comenzado a preguntarse por qué Goku no iba a pedir su mano.

- ¿Dices que habrá un torneo de artes marciales?

- Así es Chichi – le comentó una de las chicas que conocía del pueblo – dicen que habrá peleadores realmente guapos y fuertes y ya que ha derrotado a todos los posibles pretendientes que tenías podrías ir en busca de un novio que sea digno de tu fuerza.

- ¡Amigaa, que buena idea tienes, seguramente Goku estará allí!

- ¿Goku?

- Iré a ese torneo y haré que pague el haberme abandonado - dijo la joven apretando sus puños con rabia. Rabia que viajó con ella hasta el momento de la inscripción, las preliminares y finalmente la batalla, ella sabía que él estaría en el torneo y efectivamente así fue, lo que no predijo fue que Goku le pediría casarse con ella luego de derrotarle.

Todo se sucedía de un momento a otro, la lucha contra Piccolo, llegar al castillo de Ox Satán y las hazañas que habían tenido que pasar para salvarlo de las llamas del volcán. Pese a todo por fin se acercaba el momento que ella había soñado, su boda.

Chichi estaba emocionada, de niña había soñado con ser la mujer de un joven fuerte y hermoso, si bien Goku no era precisamente hermoso era realmente fuerte. Ella se aferró a su espalda al momento en que aterrizaban de la nube voladora hacia donde estaba su padre junto a Uranai Baba.

- ¡Hija mía, Goku!

- ¡Padre! Me alegra mucho que estés con vida.

- Y no solo eso, logré salvar el vestido de novia de tu madre por lo que podremos hacer la boda inmediatamente todo gracias a ustedes.

- Oiga Ox Satán Ud. cree que podré comer algo antes, es que tengo mucha hambre jejejeje.

- No te preocupes en la ceremonia habrá un gran banquete.

Chichi sonrió alegremente mirando al guerrero quien sostenía la mano de Ox Satán, este se la estrechaba desde hacia pocos segundos con animo y eran rodeados por las personas del pueblo, que celebraban el ver a Ox Satán con vida. Ella los miró mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía lentamente y las dudas y los nervios finalmente le invadían ¿se había apresurado demasiado solo por el deseo de casarse? luego de tantas aventuras por ayudar a disolver el fuego en el castillo y de sentir que realmente quería ser su esposa ¿por que sentía que este momento no debía ser tan pronto? Sacudió sus pensamientos interrumpida por su padre.

- Vamos Chichi tenemos que ir a arreglarnos, se salvaron muchas cosas del incendio gracias a todos ya solo tendremos que ordenar un poco las cosas y tienes que ir arreglarte para la boda - dijo su padre sonriente.

- Creo que tendrás que arreglarte especialmente tú padre que estás lleno de hollín jajajaja.

- Jajajaja es cierto hija, es cierto.

- Pueden venir a mi casa - una de las personas del pueblo le dijo sonriente

- Eso sería muy conveniente para ustedes Ox Satán – dijo Uranai baba a este que asintió.

Entraron a la casa mientras Uranai Baba dirigía a todo el mundo para poder ordenar todo para la boda.

- Goku ¿no estás nervioso?

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues por la boda – ella se acercó a una de las habitaciones

- No para nada, cumpliré mi promesa y seré tu esposo – él le sonrió, ella respondió sonriendo algo insegura.

- Bueno me alistaré, pídele ayuda a mi padre para que te de tú vestimenta.

- Otra vestimenta?

Chichi cerró la puerta quedándose apoyada en ella ¿donde estaban aquellas ganas y la alegría que había tenido pocos segundos antes? Ella sería su esposa y de hecho ya se había presentado como tal frente a los que habían conocido incluyendo al abuelo de Goku, sin embargo un miedo extraño le comenzó a invadir, su padre había arriesgado su vida salvando el hermoso vestido de novia que usaría pero ¿y si el destino quería que la boda no se realizara y si no lograba ser feliz junto a Goku? Una gran inseguridad le poseyó caminó algo confundida hasta una ventana cercana ¿acaso Goku solo cumplía su promesa? ¿no le quería un poco siquiera? Pues ni siquiera se lo había dicho alguna vez, claro que había demostrado preocupación por ella frente a los problemas vividos, sin embargo si se casaba solo por cumplir su promesa eso simplemente no lo quería, se aproximó a la ventana apretando sus puños, cerró sus ojos y saltó por la ventana, corrió lo mas que pudo solo dejándose guiar por sus pasos necesitaba pensar, tan solo, un poco más.

Goku se dio un baño rápido pensando en el hambre que tenía, esperaba poder comer algo pronto ya que su estómago le reclamaba. Miró su traje que hacía poco le había entregado Uranai Baba, era un terno de un blanco pulcro y limpio lo miró interesado, él nunca había usado un traje así excepto una vez cuando era pequeño y el maestro Roshi le había obligado a usar un terno negro, muy distinto al blanco que ahora admiraba. Lo tomó con sumo cuidado sintiendo la suave tela en sus manos rió un poco pensando en sus amigos que seguramente nunca lo imaginarían vestido con un terno blanco se sonrió en pensar en ellos. Nuevamente estaba lejos de todos primero por su largo entrenamiento ahora por aquella chica de cabellos negros. La había conocido de niño y sin darse cuenta el tiempo se había pasado rápidamente volviéndola una hermosa mujer, se sonrió al pensar en ella, era bonita, fuerte y segura de si misma. Recorrer tantos lugares para salvar a Ox Satán en su compañía realmente le había gustado. Cerró sus ojos pensando en su cabello azabache y en sus ojos oscuros aquello que sentía era nuevo y agradable, le gustaba realmente pensar en ella.

- ¡Goku! – escuchó llamarle desde afuera de la habitación donde estaba, salió al instante.

- ¿Qué sucede Ox Satán?

- ¡Chichi desapareció! Fui a entregarle el vestido de su madre pero no la encontré en ninguna parte – dijo apretando el vestido blanco contra su pecho.

- Tranquilo yo la buscaré – Goku le sonrió – siento que no se encuentra demasiado lejos.

- Por favor espero que nada malo le haya sucedido para desaparecer así – Goku nuevamente sonrió antes de salir a toda velocidad.

No muy lejos de allí se encontraba un pequeño bosque de bambú, el guerrero caminó entre las delgadas cañas que crecían una cerca de otra. Era algo complicado entrar a ese lugar sin embargo sentía el Ki de Chichi precisamente por allí, atento a cualquier ruido o movimiento caminaba con sigilo, el viento movía suave las hojas que se atiborraban en lo alto intentando cada una tomar un poco de luz solar. Repentinamente unos sollozos le guiaron hasta la joven pelinegra, le vio de espaldas sentada entre unas cañas de bambú, Goku le rodeó sosteniéndose en una de las cañas al momento que se agachaba para quedar frente a ella.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Goku, ya vete

- ¿Te duele algo? ¿Alguien te trajo hasta aquí? ¿Te hiciste daño?

- Nada de eso – ella negó limpiando sus lágrimas y esquivando la mirada incrédula del guerrero.

- Tu padre está muy preocupado ¿estas segura que estás bien?

- ¡Sí, ya basta!

- Entonces… ¿volvemos?

- No, Goku.

- Pero tenemos que casarnos.

- No, no quiero… ya no me casaré contigo.

- Pero que dices Chichi tu eres mi esposa – dijo sorprendido abriendo sus ojos de par en par

- ¡Acaso no comprendes! - ella se puso de pie enfadada dejando escapar unas lágrimas – ya no quiero.

- La verdad mmm no comprendo, pero veo que estás triste… ¿fue por algo que hice? – él se cruzó de brazos poniéndose en pie pensando en que había hecho.

- No es nada que hayas hecho, salvaste a mi padre y eres realmente increíble Goku pero, sabes por que te casarás conmigo

- Pues veamos mmm… yo te lo pedí - sonrió

- ¡Pero lo hiciste por cumplir tu promesa! ¿no es verdad?

- Claro, te lo prometí y por eso te pregunte si querías casarte conmigo.

- Ese es el problema Goku – unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas – que tú realmente no me amas, todo es por aquella promesa, por cumplir con tu palabra.

- Chichi no llores – dijo preocupado tomándole de los hombros y poniéndola en pie, nunca había visto a una chica llorar así por él, aquello le dolió el corazón sin embargo era extraño que pese a sus lágrimas aun la veía igual de hermosa.

- Goku yo no quiero que te sientas obligado, este día han pasado muchas cosas y realmente pensé que estaríamos más unidos sin embargo creo que son solo ilusiones mías.

- No son ilusiones tuyas, tú no me obligas, yo sí quiero casarme contigo – habló seguro, ella le sonrió mirando sus ojos y él sonrió de la misma manera, aun mantenía su semblante afligido sin embargo le miraba con ternura ahora sosteniendo sus manos. Ella limpió sus lágrimas y se aferró a sus manos nuevamente entonces una idea cruzó su mente.

- Goku, hay una manera de saber si realmente me amas y quieres ser mi esposo. Te haré una prueba, cierra los ojos.

- ¿Existe una prueba para ser esposo? Vaya el matrimonio tiene cosas raras.

- mmm algo así, ahora cierra los ojos.

- ¿Qué los cierre?

- Ajá

- Mmmm está bien – dijo algo confundido cerrando sus ojos, sentía que el tenerlos de aquella manera no era muy útil pues no podía mirar a la joven que tenía frente suyo. Chichi se aproximó si él le quería aunque fuese mínimo no rechazaría su beso y si lo rechazaba, bueno, ella siempre había soñado que su primer beso sería con su prometido y futuro esposo. Él se mantenía tranquilo pues sentía que la prueba era sencilla, mantener los ojos cerrados era fácil sin embargo el tiempo se le estaba haciendo algo prolongado de no ser que sostenía las manos de Chichi hubiese imaginado que ella intentaría huir, justo cuando pensaba en abrir un poco sus ojos o preguntar que sucedía sintió algo tocar sus labios, era suave y húmedo, instintivamente abrió un poco sus ojos sin moverse para su sorpresa ella le estaba besando de una manera dulce. Por primera vez sintió vergüenza, el rubor cubrió sus mejillas por completo llenando su rostro de calor, apretó sus ojos sin saber bien que hacer respondiendo a aquel beso de manera algo tímida e inexperta.

Chichi había cerrando sus ojos levemente al momento de aproximarse para besarle y sintiendo el rubor cubrir su rostro lo había hecho, en el fondo esperaba que fuese algo corto y sin respuesta pero al sentir a Goku responder su beso su corazón dio un palpito fuerte que le estremeció. Ambos no sabían mucho de besos, especialmente Goku, él no sabía nada de nada, Chichi sabía un poco más según lo que había averiguado por lo que se aventuró y abrió un poco su boca para darle un segundo beso continuando el primero, sintió el rubor cubriendo fuertemente sus mejillas y sus manos apretar levemente las de Goku quien respondió de la misma manera. Ahora estaba más que seguro que lo que sentía era vergüenza y nervios sin embargo al sentir que ella le volvía a besar se relajó un poco, aquella era la sensación más alegre de toda su vida incluso más que derrotar a los enemigos o ganar batallas. Él tomó de los hombros a Chichi aproximándose un poco más a ella justo cuando el beso ya terminaba, ambos se miraron uno al otro ruborizados.

- Goku… ¿te quieres ir?

- No, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso no pase la prueba? ¿Me tengo que ir? – le miró incrédulo y preocupado, ella sonrió.

- Jajaja no seas tonto, claro que sí pasaste la prueba jajajaja

-Jajaja que alegría Chichi no quería irme además que si quiero ser tu esposo - dijo levantándole de la cintura y girando con ella quien le abrazó rodeando su cuello.

- Ese fue mi primer beso Goku – se sonrojó esquivando su mirada al momento que este le dejaba en el suelo.

- con que eso fue un beso mmm bueno entonces también fue el primero.

- Que vergüenza… - ella llevo sus manos a sus mejillas y le miró de reojo – dime Goku ¿te gustó?

- Mmm – el lo pensó mientras una sonrisa nacía en sus labios - besar es como comer algo muy agradable que no se acaba, sabes lo mucho que me gusta la comida por lo tanto me gustó mucho besarte.

- Ay Goku, que vergüenza – él guerrero se sonrojó rascando su nariz.

- Será bueno ir donde tu padre, debe estar buscándonos.

- ¡Es cierto!

- Además que ya me volvió el hambre jajajaja – dijo rascando su cabeza.

Una vez llegaron donde Ox Satán este vestía de terno y tenía todo preparado para la celebración. Los novios se cambiaron con prisa para comenzar la ceremonia.

La joven de 19 años movió su cabellera negra acomodándose el velo para besar a su esposo que sonrojado le respondía tiernamente frente a los vítores de los invitados y las lágrimas de alegría de Ox Satán. Chichi sentía alegría por haberle creído a aquel niño de nombre Goku que iría a pedir su mano en matrimonio, había llenado su corazón de esperanzas y sueños que finalmente se cumplían, se sonrió alegre aferrándose del brazo de su esposo agradeciendo a los invitados y deseando lo mejor para su futuro. Luego que se sentaron todos comenzaron a comer, excepto la joven pareja pues Chichi aún sostenía con fuerza y cariño el brazo de Goku quien miraba los platillos con delicia.

- Hey Chichi.

- Sí mi Goku.

- Emm ¿ya podemos comer?

- Claro que sí, que descuidada fui - ella soltó de su brazo viendo con sorpresa el apetito del guerrero.

- Oyshre Chichi – dijo con la boca llena – ahoshra que me cashe podshre comer coshas tan buenashh siempre?

- Goku te prometo que siempre tendré comida exquisita para ti.

- ¿Y aunque pasé la prueba podrás volver a besarme?

- Goku que vergüenza claro que sí, ahora eres mi esposo.

- De que prueba hablan hija – dijo Ox Satán

- Nada, nada jajaja - ella rió sonriendo al momento que cubría su rostro con sus manos por el rubor que nacía en sus mejillas mientras miraba a Goku quien volvía a comer con ganas. La fiesta se prolongó durante la tarde y las personas del pueblo también celebraban no solo que Ox Satán fuese salvado si no también por la boda y el amor de la nueva joven pareja.

Fin


End file.
